Daddy's Little Girl
by Roxie13
Summary: Joker has a teenage daughter, she is a lot like him and she can't stand it. How is she going to live with her self when she has to kill to keep her love alive. Rated M for sex, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could towards my room. He was going to beat me senseless when he caught me. I shouldn't have called him an ass-hole, he hates being called names, but I couldn't help it. I could hear his heavy foot steps behind my door.

"Rocky, come out, come out where ever you are." He called his voice tauntingly cruel. I hated when he was like this. He took out his anger on me. I couldn't have been born to a normal family where I wouldn't get the crap beaten out of me every other day. No my father had to be Joker, the most notorious criminal in Gotham City. Not to mention the craziest too.

I hid in the small cabinet underneath my bathroom sink. It had just enough room for my small twelve-year-old frame to fit in. Naturally he found me in about ten minuets.

I didn't know that he had found me until I heard the sound of an electric drill. He was screwing the door shut. He knew that this would drive me off the deep end because I'm claustrophobic.

I yelled and swore at him, but I knew that he wouldn't let me out. He'd make me find my own way out, like he always did. I could hear him laughing from somewhere out in the living room.

"You'll have to find your own way out my sweet little Rock." He said, like I knew he would. At moments like this I wished he was in Arkham again. At least then I wouldn't have to go through this.

I took a deep breath to calm my self. Then I turned my body so my feet were on the door and pushed with all my strength, I could hear the wood straining. Soon I would have to stop, my legs weren't strong enough. Don't get me wrong I'm not weak or anything. It's just I had to replace my cabinet door when my father put his foot through it two weeks before. Now I wish I hadn't. I was about to stop when I heard a sharp crack. The wood split in two. I crawled out.

"So," he said when I got to the living room "you got out." his smile suddenly turned to a snarl and his arm was agenst my throat pushing me a up the wall. "If you ever speak to me like that again, I'll cut out your toung! Got it?" I nodded quickly. It was best not to agravate him any more when he was this angry. He removed his arm from my throat and lets me drop. I gasped for air as he pulled me up by my hair.

"Get out of here." he said after throwing me agenst the wall. I got up and ran to my room praying he wouldnt change his mind. As I layed down on my bed I thought of the events that changed my life. My mothers suicide, my father returning, stuff like that. I couldn't help but wonder, if she was still alive would he have come for me? Would I still be living with her?

Even though our life wasn't perfect, it was as good as we could get it to be. That was before she got back into drugs again though. Thats why she commited suicide, she was so hyped up on drugs she didnt want to live any more. So she took out a kichen knife and slit her own wrists.

_**Flashback/Dream**_

_When I got home from school that day Joker was already there. I had known for a while that he was my father so when I saw him I knew my mother hsd made true on her suicide threats. I cried, for the first time in years I cried._

_ When he tried to get near me I ran, I was afraid of him. I had never seen the news casts of him killing people, my mother thought that was too graphic for a seven-year-old girl, but I had heard things from school. I had never had any real 'friends' but I did listen to other kids talk._

_ He caught me in a matter of seconds. I was so frightened but I didnt show it. I had yelled at him, telling him to let me go. I wanted so much to run untill I left the pain behind, untill I was far away from the small apartment, untill i was far away from the city, untill I was nothing left but dust. He had set me down but didn't let go._

_ "Stop!" he commanded me. I did the only thing I could, I went limp hoping he would let me go. "Thats better, now where's your room?" I pointed not trusting myself to talk. He sat me on the couch and colleced my stuff. When he was done he came back out and motioned for me to follow him. I did, feeling numb I didn't care what happened to me any more, my last line to the world had been cut._

_"Where are we going?" I asked after we got to an emtey van, I didn't want to go some place that I couldn't get out of. I liked to be able to 'run free'._

_"Some where safe for you... um," He said stopping because he didn't even know my name._

_"Roxie," I said "my name is Roxie."_

_"Alright Rocky," he said with humor on his voice. "I'm taking you to where I live."_

_"You haven't known about me for very long, have you?" I asked him not having the fear of him other people had. Not yet at least._

_"Oh, I have but I'm not a favriot at PTA meetings." he said before laughing at his own joke. I looked at him and noticed I had the same green eyes as him._

**Next Morning**

"Rocky! Get up!" I heard him yell in a sing song voice.

'Damn it!' I thought. When he talked like that this early it was either very good or horribly bad. Both ways could go so wrong with him, espesily in the morning when I'm not at my best. I'm more of a night person.

"Wake up Little Rock before I come in and wake you up." he called through my door.

"I'm up!" I yelled, not wanting him to come in my room. Last time he 'woke' me up it involved fliping me off my bed. I had a migrain for three days. I got up, reluctant to leave my warm bed, and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt.

"So," Said the Joker when I got to the living room. He was already dressed in his trademark purple suit. "you've decided to join the living world."

"Yes." I said casiously, he wasn't this chipper unless he had to be. I walked toward the kichen.

"What are you doing Rocky?" he asked nonchalantly, almost as if he was trying to start a conversation.

"I'm getting a cup of coffee." I told him slowly not wanting to change this mood too quickly, even though I knew he could have a mood swing at any moment.

"Oh," he said as if he was just wondering. "You know that stuff will stunt your growth."

"Ok what is it?" I said impatintly "What do you want me to do?"

"My little Rock is getting to know her old man is she now." he said sacasticly "You caught me. I want you to help me lure out a mobster that I need to 'talk' to."

"How am I supposed to lure out this mobster and why?" I asked getting right to the point. There was no use trying to weasle out of it, when he wanted something he usally got it, or killed for it.

"He has a daughter your age and hight who just happens to be missing right now." He said smiling like always, "I want you to go into his house and get him to follow you outside, I'll take care of the rest."

"Fine, but you have to tell me all about her or else I'll end up dead." I said bluntly. I didn't want to be shot in the head or worse by a mobster wanting his daughter. The mobsters in Gothem are violent when they have the chance.

We spent the whole day talking about the guy, his name was Ken Matthews, I learned all I could about his daughter, who came to a messy end when my father tried to kidnap her. When I went to bed that night I was worrying about getting killed or raped if they found out I wasn't Alyssa Matthews. Just another day of normal abnormality in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry my chapters are so short, they will get longer. And sorry in advance 'cause all my chapters will have weird update times. So enjoy this chapter. **

When we got to the house of the man I was nervous. I mean I don't get into real danger a lot, even though Dad wants me to get more involved in his 'work'. I hate doing stuff like this, I always get hurt.

"So your positive he's out now?" I asked him one more time.

"Yes!" He growled impatiently. "Now hurry up and get in there before I bust your head in!" I walked into the mansion not knowing if I would ever come out again.

I had a pink dress on, it was ugly but if I wanted to look any thing like her I had to wear it. That and the blond wig I was wearing over my real brown hair. This girl was a real prep. At least I didn't have to have in pig tails. I hate having my hair in pig tails.

The plan my father had been simple, go in, run past the room that Ken was in, and run out to the van. Easy right? Not! He and his wife got home thirty minuets after they should have, that was fine. But as his sobbing wife walked in I heard her ask him to get her a cup of tea. I was hiding in the kitchen. I swore in my mind and backed into their pantry.

"Where are the tea bags?" I heard him call to her. I silently prayed that they weren't in the pantry. Of course they were. when he opened the door he freaked out. First he thought I was his daughter then, when realized I wasn't, he pulled a gun out at me.

"Wait! I know how to get your daughter back!" I yelled quickly, he didn't pull the trigger but he didn't put the gun down either.

"How do you know how to get her back?" he asked me clearly suspicious. I had to think fast.

"I was kidnapped a week ago by the same people." I said shaking, "That's why I'm here, they said if I told you to go outside and bring ten-thousand dollars for them at midnight they would let me go." I noticed his wife had come up behind him.

"What if she's telling the truth?" She asked him.

"What if she's not?" He replied. I thought really hard.

"You can take me with you. If I'm lying then you can shoot me." I said, they bought it. He came over and grabbed my arm, holding the gun to my head. He took me into a room with a safe in it, and took a lot of money out of it.

"You'll walk this over to them, then bring back over our daughter. Got it?" He said to me when we walked over to his front door. "You go first."

I walked out the door with my hands up, the bag with money in my hand. I looked around, waiting for Dad to appear and help me. If he was anywhere near he would make the first move. If not I was going to die.

"Is that their van?" Ken asked pointing at the van my father brought me here in.

"Yes, it is." my father's voice said from behind us. I turned quickly to see him standing near the door.

"Oh my god!" Kens wife shrieked.

"No, and far from it too." Dad laughs.

"She's got your money, now where's our daughter!" Ken yelled at my father holding me as a shield. He looks at me.

"Rocky, why does this man think I want his money?" Dad asks me. I curse silently.

"Because that's what I told him to keep him from blowing my face off!" I tell him. I prayed that I didn't get shot right then and there.

"Where the hell is my daughter you fucking FREAK!" Ken yells at my dad. I wince. The only person who hates being called a freak by anyone but himself more than me is my father.

"Send me mine and you'll get yours." Dad spoke quietly but firmly, a sign that he was ready to kill. Ken pointed the gun right at my head.

"Send over Alyssa or I blow out her brains!" Ken yells, I take this as a que to run. I swung the bag of money as hard as I could at Kens face. He put up his hands to protect his face and I ran as fast as possible towards my father. I felt the pain in my left leg a second before I fell. Dad shot Ken. I heard his wife scream before he shot her too.

"Rocky! Are you Ok?" Dad asked me squatting down to look at my leg. It was bleeding from the outside.

"Yeah," I said gritting my teeth in pain, "It just grazed my thigh." He picked me up and carried me to the van.

"I think I have some bandages in the glove box." He said sounding like a real father. "I'll get you patched up, but I think"

"Thanks Dad." I said after he bandaged up my leg. He looked at me in the strange way he does when I get hurt. I knew why too. When I was little and still lived with my mom, I cried a lot. She always told me to save my tears for when I really needed them. I took her words to heart after I cried out when she died. He doesn't understand that's why I don't cry, he thinks I'm trying to be like him.

"Come on Dad," I said after a moment, "you know I won't cry."

"I know." He chuckles as he helps me hobble to the front of the van. I can't belive that I'm still alive. I guess I'm not lucky enough to die. Yet even though I'm not afraid of death, I don't invite it. We will all eventually die, even my dad and batman but, if I'm anything like my old man, I won't die easily.

_**A/N I hope you all liked this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer:) **_

_**Reviews are loved, even negative ones!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every one! I introduced more people in so Roxie didn't seem like a lazy couch-potato who has no friends. P.S. the **_**Italic**_** print is either a flashback, a dream, or both. Enjoy!(BTW, I don't own any of this besides Roxie and her friend's)**

After I was shot,I was laid up in bed for a day. Then I limped for a week. Other than that I was fine. I heal fast like my father.

Crane tells I'm a lot like my father. I hate Crane, he likes to piss me off. I like to hit him. I don't like being told that I'm like Dad. Most people who know I'm the Jokers daughter think I have to be like him. Exactly like him. All. The. Time.

It was almost September, so naturally Dad wanted to go school shopping with me. I told him I would burn him at the stake like a witch if he tried. He laughed at the suggestion of it. Sometimes I wish he would just be normal for a day. Keep dreaming Roxie.

So when I got to the mall I heard a familiar female voice, "Roxie, hey Roxie!"

"Natalie!" I said as I turn around. She is one of my three best friends. She was walking quickly towards me James, another of my friends and her boyfriend, at her heel.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you sence June. Where have you been?" she asked me. My mind races at the stories I could tell her. I settle on the most believable one.

"My dad took me to visit my grand parents in Metropolis." I tell her, she thinks my dad is an accountant for Wayne Enterprises. If only she knew, but I'd never tell her. Not if I had a choice.

"All summer?" she asked with excitement in her eyes. Shes never been out of Gotham, I have a few times. Just a few.

"Yep." I said, popping my p. I noticed and immediately made a mental note to stop.

"Ugh, my parents don't take me any where. I wish your dad was mine!" she said. It makes me want to slap her but, of course, I didn't. I just sighed.

"So what did you buy?" James asked me quietly. He does every thing quietly, that's why he is perfect for Natalie. She never shuts up.

"Oh just some clothes and school stuff." I say.

"That reminds me," Natalie gasped, "James has all the same classes as me!" She pulled a paper out of her purse and shoved it at me. It was her schedule. "Look! See what we have together!" she squealed.

"Well," I say looking at it, "we both have math first period, and gym third period, earth science, pretty much every thing except second."

"What do you have second?" she asked me curiously.

"Chemistry." I said. I heard a groan from behind me.

"Chemistry!" I spun around quickly to see a boy with dark sandy hair and baby blue eyes standing behind me. "Do you have to take those high school classes just to make us feel dumb?"

"Alex!" I cried, smiling. He has been my best friend sence we were five, my boyfriend sence last year, and he's the only person outside my dad and me who knows who my dad is.

_**Flashback**_

_I had been coming to school with bruises and he wanted to know why. I told him that I had a hyper active dog who constantly jumped on me. He acted like he believed me at the time, but when school let out he followed me home. _

_ I got off the bus and turned left, walking to the hideout that Dad and I live in. It's an old mansion just outside Gotham. Dad told me once that he saw it and just had to live there. It was a little run down but at least no one would find us there. _

_ I had walked almost all the way to my door before I noticed that somebody was following me. I turned around and saw it was Alex._

_ "Alex!" I cried with fear in my voice. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "I was worried about you." He said walking up to me, "You keep coming to school with bruises, and I know no dog could make those." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Come on Roxie, if your dad beating you, he needs help. If you tell the police you'd be helping him, not hurting him."_

_ "No, Alex you don't need to leave now!" I yelled pushing him away. "I don't want you to get hurt!"_

_ "Roxie, you don't understand. I can't stand seeing you come to school with those bruises." He said, "Come with me please Roxie." He extended his hand to me. I was about to yell at him again when I heard Dad's voice behind him._

_ "Oh, so what is this?" He said leaning up against the fence that surrounds the grounds. _

_ "Roxie run." Alex said fear keeping his voice at a whisper. I saw that my father had a knife in his hand. I ran in between them._

_ "No Dad!" I yelled, "Alex is my friend!" I heard a choked gasp from behind me. _

_ "What?" Dad said sarcastically, "I wasn't gonna hurt him, much. So is he here for a play date or something?"_

_ "Why not." I said looking back at Alex, "We're going up to my room." I prayed that he wouldn't get hurt._

_ "Leave the door open a crack." Dad laughed at us as I dragged Alex to my room. He just followed me like he was in a trance. When we got to my room he just looked at me with pity in his eyes. _

_ "Don't hate me." I said with sadness in my voice. He smiled a sweet sad smile and pulled me into a hug._

_ "Never."_

_****Back to reality****_

We hugged for about four seconds before I realized Natalie was giggling. I backed away and smiled.

"I, um, missed you over the summer break." I stuttered as Natalie busted into fits of laughter. James, Alex, and I joined in a bit softer.

"Okay, _we_ need to finish school shopping. So, see you two later." She said taking James' hand and walking off, leaving Alex and me alone. We held hands and went to the food court to get lunch. I got a salad and a strawberry/banana smoothie. He got a burger, fries, and a Coke. We ate and caught up with each other.

"So, has your dad been treating you alright?" Alex asked me seriously after telling me about his summer.

"Well, when school ended he was in Arkham so I didn't see him until about the fourth of July," I told him, "he wasn't in a good mood that day." I showed Alex the scar I got when the Joker stabbed me in the shoulder with a fork.

"Ow." He said. "I don't know how you can stand it. I would be dead with in a week."

"That's 'cause you _are_ weak." I said playfully pointing a fry that I stole at him.

"Ha ha ha." He said slowly. "So what else?"

"On the fifteenth he gave me a brand new pocket knife,and started teaching me to fight." I continued. "Then he went back to Arkham for a couple of weeks and when he came back we got into an argument. I called him an ass-hole and he locked me in my cabinet. I helped him lure out a mobster and got shot in the thigh." I finished and took a sip of my smoothie.

"That all?" Alex asked me.

"Yes, that's all." I said extra sweetly, he frowned at me.

"Why do you need fighting lessons?" He asked me with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Alex," I assured him. "I'm not going on any bank heist. I just want to be able to defend myself, I mean, we live in Gotham the most crime filled city in the world. A little girl like me could get hurt." We both laughed at that. He knew that I was skilled at knife fighting. I just wanted to learn hand to hand just in case.

"Oh shit," Alex said when he looked at his watch. "My moms going to kill me! I was supposed to be home twenty minuets ago." He jumped up spilling his Coke all over the table. I threw some napkins on it.

"I help you." I told him walking around the table. His mother wasn't as bad as Dad, but she was pretty damn close. He went to live with her a couple months ago and she began beating him excessively. He's hasn't been in the hospital. Yet. She doesn't like me and told Alex he couldn't date me any more. He doesn't listen to her.

"I don't have any bus passes." He said frantically. "How am I going to get home?"

"Alex!" I yelled louder than I ment to. I lowered my voice. "I have some bus passes you can borrow, stop worrying. I'll come with you and if she tries anything at all I'll kick her ass." He smiled a little and calmed down.

"Sorry Roxie, it's just, you know, I wish she'd just stop. I'm her son for Gods sake and..." He stopped mid-sentence. "I'm so sorry I didn't think, I um..."

"It's OK, Alex, I know how you feel." I laughed. "I hear it all the time from Natalie. 'My parents are so mean. They won't let me go to the party Saturday.' You just have more room to complain." He laughed and took my hand. We began to walk to the bus stop just outside of the mall.

"Thanks Roxie, for coming with me." Alex said. "I don't know where I'd be without you." He reached his head down to kiss me, I stood up on my tip-toes to reach him. He was 5'9", towering over my small 5'4". I smiled, if Dad ever found out Alex was my boyfriend, he would kill him.

Dad is oddly protective of me. If anyone but him ever hit me that person would die a horrible death. I know. Once one of his goons hit me, that goon was strung up on a chain and beaten to death with a baseball bat. It was gory.

So when we got to Alex's house, (after seven bus transfers) we walked up the three flites of stairs to his apartment. He got out his keys and unlocked the door. When we walked in I could smell the pungent smell of liquor. I looked around and saw Alex's mom asleep on the floor.

"So much for all your worrying." I said. "She's out cold." We both laughed a little before I told him I had to go. I went to the nearest bus stop and text Dad.

'Dad, I'm at the bus stop outside of Wayne Enterprise, please pick me up. -Roxie'

I sent the message and waited for a few minuets for his reply.

'Roxie, I'm coming. Don't talk to any strangers.:D -J'

He always ended texts like that. I sat in the bus shelter and waited, he appeared a few minuets later and took me home. I was really tired when we got home.

"I'm going to bed Dad." I called. I got into my favorite blue, silk pyjamas and got my old baby blanket from my desk chair. I've slept with it forever. I yawned and down, hoping that I wouldn't have a nightmare. Of course, I did.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you know I couldn't help myself. Oh and Joker is a cross between comic Joker (the green eyes) and Dark Knight Joker (the scars and hair)Hint Hint. Please review or else I will destroy the world.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I hope you liked the last chapter, I worked hard on it. And if you haven't watched the Joker Blogs do it now at w w w. the joker blogs . com (minus the spaces) ****so this story makes sense later. Oh and sorry I took so long to update, if y'all reviewed more I would. Enjoy.**

I woke up gasping, forgetting the dream immediately but not the feeling of sheer terror. It wasn't the first time I woke up like that. I had these kind of nightmares all the time, but this time it felt different. I didn't have time to ponder my thoughts though, at that moment Dad decided to come in and get me up.

"Rocky!" He yelled walking in. "Time to get... Oh your up already. Good, I need to tell you something. Get dressed and come down to the kitchen." I did get dressed slowly, in a pair of skinny jeans and a tee-shirt. Then made my way down the stairs. Dad was sitting at the table in our kitchen/dining room reading the paper. I could see an article about him on the front cover. Apparently he had robbed Gotham City Bank again yesterday.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him as I got a cup of coffee. He folded the paper and looked at me.

"I'm going to be in Arkham for a few weeks." He said as if going on a business trip for the weekend. "Crane is going to be checking up on you every few days, be nice to him." I groaned.

"Does _Crane _have to do it?" I complained. "I can't stand him. He's so..."

"Serious." Dad finished for me. "I know Rocky, but you can't stay here all alone while Daddy's in Arkham." He stood up and walked up next to me laughing. "Unless you want to go _stay _with Crane. Yep that's it, you fell in love with those big blue eyes of his."

"EWWW!" I yelled. "That's the second nastiest thing I've ever heard you say!" I stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room, my coffee in hand. Dad knew that I hated Crane and picked on me about it as often as possible. Once he told me my boyfriend was there and it was Crane.

"Just know, it will be a machine-gun wedding!" He calls from the kitchen, laughing. If only he was nice to me once in a while. Not happening.

**Alex's house four hours later.**

"Why don't you just leave?" Alex asked me after I told him a more detailed explanation of my summer. "I mean, he doesn't deserve you. Your beautiful, kind, sweet, generous, all the things that he's not." He started playing with my long, strait, dark brown hair, braiding it in small strands.

"Alex, he's my dad!" I told him. "Any way, he would find me in a heartbeat. He always does and always will." Alex stopped playing with my hair and looked at me.

"How will he find you if you leave Gotham?" He asked.

"I've left before Alex." I explained. "I went to a small town about twenty miles away from here. He showed up in my hotel room one night and dragged me back home."

"Why?" He asked angrily. "He obviously doesn't _need _you or else he would treat you better. What possible reason could he have for keeping you?"

"It's not that he needs me," I told him patiently. Ivy had asked me that question before, so had Crane once. "It's a thing with you know that if anyone but him even _looks_ at me wrong, he either kills them or beats the crap out of them. To him I'm property, his to do whatever he wants. To him I was made with his help so I'm technically his. At least untill I'm eighteen." Alex looked at me like I was crazier than normal.

"Roxie, your not property." He said holding my shoulders lightly. "People can't be property. Your father's one of the most crazy people in the world. He's not right." I looked away from him.

"I know, but he obviously doesn't." I shot back. "Besides theres nothing we can do about it. We're still just kids and no matter what we do he has the final say." Before he could say anything my phone rang. I opened it to a text from Dad.

'Roxie, Come home now:D -J'

"Fuck, my dad wants me home now." I told Alex. "I live twenty minuets away by bus. Thirty if I walk. How am I gonna get home before my dad comes and kills me?" I was freaking out. Dad doesn't like to be kept waiting, if I come home more than ten minuets after he texts me he'll beat the shit out of me. Alex grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Roxie!" He said. "You'll be fine. I'll get my mom to drive you to that car dealer ship near your house. We can tell her your dad is there. Kay?" I nodded. About fifteen minuets later I was home quietly walking inside. If Dad didn't notice me I could pretend I got home early and he didn't see me come in. Not a chance.

"Rocky," I heard Dad's voice from above me. I looked up and saw him coming down the stairs, still in Joker character. Damn it, I thought.

"Hi Dad." I said sweetly, hoping he would let me off easy. He walked up next to me an grabbed my hair.

"I texted you a while ago didn't I?" He growled. "When I say now I mean now! Got it?" I nodded vigorously. He let go of my hair and pushed me to the ground. He pulled his foot back and kicked me in the stomach, repeatedly. After five minuets of this he tried and left me on the floor. I stood up, after I caught my breath, and went upstairs to my room. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Alex.

'Alex, I got home and now I'm ok. -Roxie'

A few minuets later I got a reply.

'Roxie, Did he hurt you? -Alex'

I smiled and sent back 'not much'. He worried about me a lot. He couldn't come and see me at my house because Dad would probably kill him to make me cry. Dad likes to try to make me cry, I think its on his to do list. Cause chaos, Screw with Batman, Make Roxie cry.

I got up off my bed and looked in the mirror. 'My stomach and chest are gonna bruise again' I thought. I had stopped caring about what other kids thought ages ago but teachers would stop me in the halls and talk to me about it. As if they really cared. It bothered me how fake they were. I had to think up lies about how I got the bruises and cuts. It was annoying.

I sat down at my desk and turned on my computer. I had started an essay about my summer for english already. I had talked to Natalie's older brother at the mall a week ago about my teachers. He told me he had for English when he was in eighth grade too. Apparently she gave a three page essay about summer break the first week, so I had started it early so I wouldn't have so much homework the first week of school.

When my computer loaded up I clicked on some random songs and listened to music as I typed up the end of my essay. After awhile my ribs started to hurt a lot so I took a shower in my bathroom. The hot water eased away some of the pain and made me feel clean.

A few minuets later I heard Dad call me from down stairs. I cringed as he did, and hoped that he wasn't still mad at me. If he was I was in for a worse beating. If he wasn't, well then I was lucky.

**Yep I'm ending it here, guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter:) So Review on this chapter or else! Jk... or not. Oh and I need you to tell me if you want Joker to have split personality or bipolar. IF you review I might post (desperately pleading for you to review.) Keep smiling!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi faithful readers I am back with another chapter. Smiles proudly after so long and dodges the knifes you and I both know **_**you **_**threw But I have No joke for you: Readers Y U NO review much. I have, like, FOUR reviews, and THREE of them are from the same person (Hint Hint Rayzen but that's another story!) Anyway Poison Ivy is in this part, she is played by Uma Thurman and Bane is played by Jeep Swenson (Watch them in **_**Batman & Robin**_**). So read and **_**review**_**! Enjoy.**

I walked down the hall to the living room where Dad was. He didn't look happy but he didn't look mad either, just normal or as normal as he could get.

"There's been a change of plans." He said with a smirk, waving his hands while talking. "Crane can't watch you, 'cause he's in Arkham, but don't worry I already know what to do with you." He stood up and walked over to me. "But for now your coming with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he herded me out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"I'll tell you," He said walking to one of the vans. "When you _get in-a_." I did as I was told and got in, he was in public Joker mode, complete with super enunciation. I looked in the back and saw some guns, explosives, and a duffel bag.

"Um... what are those?" I asked nervously. I didn't really want to be in any moving vehicle with Dad and explosives.

"Those are just some small things I'll, uh, need later." He said smiling. He started the van and drove up the driveway. "So I called the plant and she said she'll take you for a few weeks."

"Cool." I said to no one in particular. I love Ivy, she lets me help take care of her plants (She can talk to them and they grow and move all on their own) and there are no guys at her hideout. Well except Bane but he doesn't bother me like the goons Dad hires. Usually she teaches me about different plants and their uses in medical science. This interest me to some degree, but I'm much better in psychology. Funny considering who I'm surrounded by all the time.

"That bag is all the stuff you'll need." He said driving at an alarming speed. If I wasn't used to it I would be yelling at him like I did when I was little. We pulled up to a building that looked like it was abandoned and over flowing with plant growth. Ivy's hideout.

"Bye Dad!" I said as I got my duffel bag out of the back. "I'll keep up with you on the news." I walked into the old building.

"Ivy!" I called out. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" Ivy reply coming out from a room, flipping her red hair. "Hello Roxanne, darling. How are you?"

"I'm good Ivy." I said hugging her. "What have you been up to?" She smiled.

"Oh just a little of this a little of that," She said. "Making the world a greener place for all my babies." She patted on of her living plants on the head as it snaked its way up a pole. I patted it too and it made a noise that sounded like a snake purring. I smiled as it continued up the pole and into the sunlight. Ivy had put skylights all over the ceiling so the plants could have free range all over her house.

"Ivy," I said seeing a new plant. "Who's this?" I looked at it, it was very new, like new species new and it wasn't moving all over like Ivy's other plants.

"That's my new improved baby." She said gloating a bit. "I used another lizard's venom instead of snake venom, that and many species of flowering plants."

"Wow, that's so cool." I stated. "Soon every plant in the world will be able to protect..." That's as far as I got when the door was burst open. It was Bane, throwing a man onto the floor.

"Intruder." Bane stated in his deep voice. He used to be a murderer but a scientist did an experiment on him trying to make him into a super soldier. He's huge, buff, and has tubes leading into his body. The tubes carry Venom, the Venom gives Bane his strength.

"What the..." the man said. He was visibly shaking, and smelled of vodka and desperation. He was a reporter.

"Why, what do we have here?" Ivy asked as she walked up to him. "A sweet little _reporter_." He scrambled up on his feet.

"I wrote a note to my wife. She knows where I am." He boldly stated. "She'll tell GCPD where your hideout is if I don't come back." I could see the perspiration on his forehead and the twitching of his left pinky. He was lying.

"Ivy he's lying, he has no wife there's no note and he probably just stumbled here." I said analysing him carefully. Crane, though I hate him with a burning passion most of the time, taught me to read a person's body language.

"What! No I'm trying to rescue you!" He yelled at me. "Do you _want _to stay with that freak Joker?" At this moment even Ivy looked surprised.

"What did you say?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I asked if you wanted to stay with a freak..." I jumped at him when he said _that _word again.

"NO ONE CALLS MY DAD A FREAK EXCEPT ME AND BATMAN!" I yelled pinning the man to the floor and pulling the six inch switch blade that I kept in my boot out. I pressed it against the mans throat. "You've been following me." I could see the fear in his eyes, it edged me on.

"Y-your d-d-dad?" He stuttered fearfully, not of the super villains in the room but of me.

"Yes you idiot," I snapped. "Now I want you to apologise, but seeing as my father won't be back for some time..." I pushed him onto the floor. "You have to deal with them." I walked away, putting the knife into it sheath. I could hear Ivy's lips kissing him and the strangled gasps as the poison set in. At that moment my phone rang.

"Hello is this Roxanne Anderson?" Asked a female voice.

"Yes who is this?" I asked the unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"This is from Gotham Memorial Hospital," She said. "I'm calling for Alexander Kelley, he was shot today. You were the only person he would let us call."

"What happened?" I almost yelled into the phone.

"Calm down Miss. Anderson," Said the doctor. "Alex will be fine, but we need you to come down to the hospital, Alex won't tell us what happened untill he can see you."

"I'll be there in fifteen minuets." I told the overly calm woman. I ran out to Ivy telling Bane to bury the body in her compost heap. "Ivy I've got to go." I told her, grabbing the duffel bag off the floor where I dropped it when I attacked the man.

"Woah," Ivy said jokingly, her plants blocking my path to the door. "Where are you going killer?"

"Move Ivy." I said my voice hard and serious. "I need to get to the hospital _now_!" The smile dropped from her face, replaced with a frown, not of anger but of concern. Anyone else would have been plant food.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me. "Are you Ok? Did that man hurt you?" Her plants stopped blocking the door and came over in a comforting manner, brushing by my arms and legs.

"No," I said pushing her babies away. "It's Alex, he got stabbed."

"Oh no." Ivy said sympathetically. "Do you want me to take you?"

"No." I said almost shouting, I toned my voice down a bit. "If you took me at least ten 'Good Samaritans' would try to take me away. Anyway I've got enough bus tokens." I smiled, pulling the duffel bag up on my shoulder. "I'll be fine Ivy. I'm a Gotham girl, we're all tough." I walked out of the hideout, thinking that I wasn't ever coming back.

I was tired of the dirty crime filled streets of Gotham, I was tired of all the uncertainty of my life, and most of all I was tired of being the Joker's daughter.

**Sorry it was so short but I had writers block and figured you wanted this done soon. I am running out of ideas for fillers so PM me any you guys have. I'll give you credit. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. (Applause) So read & review! BTW Scarecrow/Johnathan Crane- Cillian Murphy, Two-Face/Harvey Dent- Aaron Echhart, Jim Gordon- Gary Oldman** **They're in TDK. And, drum roll please, Harleen Quinnzel! I don't know who played her best so tell me what you think! (And I know Dent was dead in TDK, but we can pretend he survived the fall.) Enjoy.**

I ran to the bus stop, praying to a God I had no faith in for Alex's safety. No I'm not an atheist, I belive God just put us here on earth for his own amusement. Like a giant reality show. Anyway, it was dark when I got to the hospital and it was packed. I could hear laughter from most of the rooms.

"Excuse me ma'am." I said to the receptionist. "Where is Alex Kelley?"

"Is he one of the Joker's victims?" She asked with sympathy in her voice.

"No what happened?" I asked her hoping my father didn't plan _this_. I know that he says that he has no plans, well he does have some for the near future.

"He put a bomb in a subway car." She said in a quiet voice. "It was full of that gas that makes people _laugh_ to death. Thankfully Batman caught him just in time to give us enough antidote for all the people who got it in their systems." She spoke of my dad with a hate filled voice.

"Wow!" I said. "I hope everyone will be alright." So that explained the laughter. The woman typed on the computer and told me the room number. Room 127 on the sixth floor. I almost ran to the elevator. The door had almost closed when I heard a voice call for me to wait.

"Hold the elevator." The Brooklyn accented voice called. I put my hand in the door and held it open for a woman in her early twenties. She had blond hair that was in a tight bun, her eyes were a dark blue and full of life. She was about 5'10" and very pretty. "Thank you, so much! I'm already so late."

"No problem." I said. "Which floor?"

"Six." She murmured looking through the papers in her arms. I pressed the button and one of her papers fell to the floor. I could see Dads face on it. It said ' Quinnzel Patient 4479-Name:Unknown, Alis:Joker..." That's as much as I read before I handed it to her.

"You ?" I asked. She nodded.

"You weren't supposed to see that, it's confidential."

"Yeah I know, but all Gotham will know in about two weeks, I just got a sneak peek." I said getting a smile from her.

"Yes I know." She laughed a bit. "Are you from Gotham?"

"Yep, I'm a Gothamite." I said as if it were something to brag about. "Your from Brooklyn, right?" She nodded again as the elevator stopped. We both got out. "Be careful in Gotham, it's a bad city." I warned her before going to Alex's room. I worried for the woman. Dad's a bastard to new doctors. He talks about it a lot, bragging. Alex was laying in the hospital bed when I got there, sipping water out of a white foam cup.

"Alex!" I exclaimed. He put the water down and looked at me with sad eyes. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug, being careful of the bandages on his right arm. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine but," He stopped, looking straight at me. "My mom, she's in intensive care. She got shot worse than me." I couldn't belive it.

"Al what happened?" I asked pulling up a chair.

"My mom wanted to get some more booze and wouldn't stay home," He said. "I tried to get her to stay but you know her when she runs out. I walked her to that little wine and spirit shop in the Narrows. When she was done we tried to walk through an alley to get home. These guys jumped us, they wanted my mom to..." He paused. "You know, but she was so drunk she tried to fight them all, there were three and one of them had a gun, he pulled it out and shot her in the stomach. He shot at me too but only got my arm." He was close to tears. Though he didn't care for his mother, if she died he would be put in an orphanage. His father was in jail for possession of drugs and intent to sell. He wasn't getting out for another four years. By that time Alex will almost be eighteen. Fate's cruel that way, men who deserve a slap on the hand get a worse sentence than men who deserve a long time in prison. I hugged Alex again as a nurse walked in.

"Alex Kelley?" She asked, getting a nod from Alex. "I'm sorry but your mother, she's gone." She spoke with no emotion and walked out quickly after telling him. I could see the tears in his eyes. Kids that went to orphanages usually became someones bitch. They are like prisons. I couldn't let that happen to him, not my Alex, but I was helpless as the only person I loved after my mother died was brought to tears. I sat and sang to him untill he stopped.

Once upon time in the land of love, an angel came from the heavens above.

I couldn't belive the luck I had but, just too soon my angel was sad.

I tried and I tried but he wouldn't cheer-up, he couldn't cheer-up

So once upon a time in the land of love I took my angel to the heavens above,

But they wouldn't let me in so I slit my wrists, Oh so soon I was on their list.

"That was very beautiful." Said a man's voice from the doorway. I turned quickly to see a middle aged man with light brown hair and a mustache. I knew who this man was immediately. Commissioner Gordon.

"Thank you." I said looking at the ground and blushing. "I didn't think anyone could hear me."

"Only just outside the room." He said smiling in a fatherly way. I know he has a son and a daughter. Dad told me that and I've seen him on the news, talking about Bats and Dad and all the other sociopath in Gotham. He looked at Alex. "I'm actually here for you young man. I'm sorry about your mother." Alex nodded at the commissioner. "I'm Commissioner Gordon, and I want to talk to you about the men that did this. There will be a police officer at the hospital tomorrow at noon, Ok?"

"Yes, sir." Alex said.

"And after we're done at the station," Gordon started. "we'll see about a foster home for you." My heart lept at this remark. Alex wouldn't be sent to an orphanage where he would never see me again.

"Um, Commissioner, is it alright if I bring my friend with me?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"Of course." Gordon answered. "As long as she's here when my officer gets here."

"Thank you Commish." I said. I realized my mistake a second too late. He looked at me, studying my face for a moment. Then, as if something clicked, his face changed to a face of recognition.

"And whats your name?" He asked smiling a fake smile. "So I can tell my officer."

"Roxanne Anderson." I answered reluctantly. He knew.

"Have a nice night." He said walking out of the room. As he walked out the radio on his hip sounded.

"Commissioner, we have Poison Ivy and Bane in custody." He walked quickly away as he answered. As soon as he was out of earshot I started to internally freak out.

"Alex he knows." I said quietly. "I called him Commish, only Dad does that." We sat for a few minuets untill the nurse told me visiting hours were over. I gave Alex a kiss and left. I didn't go back to Ivy's because of what I heard on the radio. I aimlessly walked to the parking lot. I was about to get a cab when I saw the woman, Harleen Quinnzel.

**I'm ending it here:) I will update soon. Maybe. Any way on with questions I have the right answer for but I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION! 1 Will Harley notice Roxie? 2 Will Commish find out the truth about Roxie? 3 the most important question Who stole my cookies? :( Jk. See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter, and I know that only two of the four people I gave the actor for were in the chapter but I wanted to put them in early so I didn't have to do it now. So I hope you like this one. Enjoy.**

"Hi!" said noticing me. "I forgot to ask your name in the elevator, I thought that if you knew my name I'd even the playing field."

"Roxanne," I told her smiling. "Roxanne Anderson."

"That's a unique name." She said relaxing a bit. she didn't have her papers with her, I guessed that she had put them in the car.

"So is Harleen Quinnzel," I said with a laugh. "If you switch it up a little bit it's Harlequin, the clown character." She laughed a bit, a nasally, forced laugh. She probably got that joke a lot.

"Do you have a ride home." She asked after a moment.

"I have a few bus passes." I said knowing where this was going.

"Do you want a ride, Roxanne?" She asked smiling.

"Well I don't want to be a burden..." I started.

"Nonsense," She said. "You wouldn't be a burden. Hop in." Against my better judgement I did. She had a small, old car, but it was nice. I put my duffel bag in the back seat. Her papers weren't there so I assumed they were in the trunk. "So where am I taking you to?" She asked me. I thought for a moment. I couldn't let her take me home, then Dad would kill her and I couldn't have her take me to Ivy's, she was gone now. I decided on a place where I can crash for a night. Two Face's place.

"Um, you know 'Daryl's Doughnuts' in the Narrows?" I told her, when she nodded I continued. "I live right across from there." As she drove me to Two Face's, she told me about herself. She had just moved to Gotham a few months ago and was hired by Arkham. She was trying to write a book on rehabilitating the criminally insane and, hey, the most criminally insane person was here in Gotham. Anyway when we got there I thanked her for the ride.

"I hope you get that book written, I'll read it when it comes out." I said as I grabbed my bag. I walked to the run down building as she drove off. I rang the bell twice, like I always do.

"Who's there?" Asked a man's voice. Smooth and not too deep, Two Face.

"Who else rings twice?" I said. "It's me, Roxie." The door opened to reveal a sight that would make most girls turn and run. The right side of his face was normal, one would even say a bit handsome. He had a head of blondish hair and brown eyes. The other side of his face was burned muscle and a hole where his cheek used to be. The suit he was wearing was normal on the right side but looked liked it was burned a bit on the left. He was once known as Gotham's White Knight, but losing his fiance Rachel Dawes made him lose his mind. That was two years ago.

"Roxie." He said letting me in. "What the hell are you doing here?" He had only known me for about a year. Before that he was in Arkham. He escaped with Dad after being in there for awhile.

"Dad's in Arkham, Ivy and Bane were arrested, and Crane's in Arkham too." I told him. "I need a place to crash untill tomorrow."

"Crane's not in Arkham," Two Face said. "He's in my livingroom on my couch." I looked past him into the livingroom. Sure enough there was Crane, on the couch.

"What the hell!" I said. "Dad said you were in Arkham." He looked at me, his face as emotionless as usual.

"Hello to you too, Roxanne." He said, his voice taking on the tone of an experienced psychiatrist. "And obviously, no I am not in Arkham. I _was _apprehended by Gothams police force but, Two Face helped me out of the Arkham transport van." I turned to Two Face.

"Is he staying here?" I asked.

"Yeah, the GCPD found his hideout." He answered.

"Ok I'm leaving." I said picking up my bag. "Bye guys." I was going to leave and go home but Two Face put out his arm stopping me.

"Sorry kiddo but your dad would kill me if I let you walk the streets of Gotham alone at night." He said, turning me around. "He has no fear toxin so you'll be fine."

"I'm not _afriad_ of the _toxin_," I told him. "I just really don't like _him_." I dramatically pointed at Crane. "He is rude, can't take a joke, and won't stop analyzing my fucking mental status."

"Yes," Said Crane. "Your not afraid of me and monkeys will fly out of my sister's ass."

"You don't have a sister." I said. "Do you?"

"No." He answered.

"Roxie," Two Face said over Cranes voice. "Your not leaving because your dad's not killing me. So you can have the couch."

**So Roxie's staying with Two Face and Crane is there. Wow, What will happen next? And, if you haven't noticed by now I'm not using TDKR. Frankly I didn't like TDKR, I feel that if Scarecrow could be in it so could Joker. If Scarecrow was out then he must have let out Arkham after Blackgate, so Joker must have been let out too. (If you didn't notice it when you watched TDKR Scarecrow was the judge that sentenced the people, you know, "Exile or Death?") Anyway Bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update! (Choir of angels singing) And to Molly: Roxie is 13 and I know a lot of people who are **_**married **_**to guys who were their middle school sweet heart. And she is extremely smart, she takes highschool classes instead of study hall, and takes an after school psychiatry class. She currently has an IQ of 182. That's not so strange, the Joker is said to have an IQ of 198. Plus it's a story, get over it. oh and Jim Gordon is Gary Oldman So you all know what to do! Read and ****Review****! Enjoy.**

I was stuck in a apartment with Two Face and Crane for at least a day. How wonderful this was going to be. Not really. I wanted to leave but I like Two Face. He is the only guy 'friend' Dad has that I like and I don't want to get him shot, so I stayed the night. I had the couch because Crane got there first. Firsties get spare bed room.

"Hey," I yelled after them when they went to bed. "Lock the door when you go or I'll cut off the first thing I see." I got ready to go to sleep, checking the couch after I pulled it out. Crane is the 'Master of Fear' after all. He once fear toxin in my backpack so it would spray me. When I found it I almost beat the shit out of him. Dad 'pranks' me like that enough. But when I went to beat him Dad wouldn't let me. He broke my left hand to 'teach me not to overreact'. Any way I was about to lay down when I saw it. A rat. Now when I say a rat don't think small foot sized rat, think New York City sewer rat. I screamed loudly and in a second had pulled my knife out of my boot and hurled it. I heard footsteps. Normally paced.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Asked Crane who came out first. I pointed at the rat which was dead, my blade having ripped through it's spine. "Nice, now you've got to clean it up." Harvey came out at this moment.

"What happened?" Asked Two Face. He looked at the rat, which I was pointing at. "Ew. You did that Roxie?"

"Well, yeah." I said. "It's a rat, what'd you expect?" He smiled.

"Just get it cleaned up, Ok?" He said.

"Yes sir." I replied like a soldier. The two men went back to bed and I cleaned up my mess. As I wiped my blade off I turned on the TV.

"Three of Gotham's worst criminals were apprehended tonight. The terrorist's called the Joker, Poison Ivy, and Bane. The GCPD worked all night to try to get the Arkham transport buses back..." I changed the channel to some kid's network and went to bed. I would have a long day tomorrow.

** The Next Morning**

I woke up to a cranky Scarecrow.

"Morning Crane!" I said sweetly. "How did you sleep?"

"Be quiet annoying little girl." He snapped. Yep he was a real charmer.

"Whatever." I said looking at the clock. It was 11 O'Clock. I went to the bathroom and changed into my broken heart tee-shirt and black skinny jeans. "Tell Two Face I'll be back around four." I walked to the bus stop and got to the hospital at 11:55. Alex was waiting in the lobby.

"Hi beautiful." He said. "How you doing?"

"Your the one who got shot." I said noticing the bandages again.

"Guess that makes me a hero." He said.

"Nope." I told him. "Your still too weak." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Soon the officer was there. Alex called shotgun so I got in back. I looked at the cop. "No it's a pistol." I said to Alex. He laughed at my joke and so did the officer. She was nice. It was sad that she was on the police force. When we got to the MCU I was jittery, who wouldn't be, but I have a real reason to fear cop shops.

"Mr. Kelley, your here." Said Gordon when he saw us. "And you Miss. Anderson." He smiled reassuringly. It was comforting to know we'd be dealing with a father. He led us into the building, it used to be just for holding but the other one is still being rebuilt.

"Hello Commissioner." Alex said. I just smiled at him. I didn't want to provoke him to study by back round more closely.

"Come this way," He said leading. "The other way is the holding cells." We walked to a room that had a desk and three chairs. One on the other side where Gordon sat and the others where we sat. "Now Alex," He said after we sat down. "I want you to describe the men to me so I can create a computer image of them." The next hour was spent with Alex describing three men whom I knew had mob connections. If convicted they'd be out very soon.

"That's all I can remember." Finished Alex. "Is that helpful?"

"Thank you Mr. Kelley," Gordon said sending the document to someone. "We'll try to get the men who did this. C'mon." He led us out to a room. Where two men were sitting. One in a suit of gray, the other a suit of, pink. They were holding hands and waiting patiently, apparently for Alex. "These are your new foster parents Alex. Your lucky they were looking for a child like you." Both the men stood up giving me a better view of them. The one in grey was manly enough, probably grew up raised by guys and found boys more attractive in higher grades. The one in pink had all the frilly accessories including a purse.

"Hi Alex." Said the gray. "I'm Paul Bernard, and this is Robert my partner." They both smiled, waiting for Alex to return it. He did after a moment of surprise, neither of us thought he would have a foster family so soon. That's not Gotham's usual way, but it was welcome.

"Hello." Alex said politely. He was trying, I'll give him that, I'd be a total bitch. At least he was going to be in a home instead of an orpanage. And gay people are awesome. So Paul and Robert talked to Commish for a minuet and signed some papers so they could to take Alex with them.

"Commissioner," I asked. "How is Alex supposed to live with Mr. and, um, Mr. Bernard without any of his clothes or possessions?"

"Well Miss. Anderson, one of the officers is going to take Alex to his apartment so he can pack." He still smiled. Soon the Bernard couple wanted to leave so I started to leave but Gordon stopped me. "Do you have a ride home Miss Anderson?" He asked. I internally panicked. If I said yes he'd probably want to wait with me untill it got here, if I said no he would want to take me home. I knew this because I had been studing him for the past hour and knew that he was a fatherly type of person who would go out of his way to help an innocent. If he only knew.

"Yes I do Commissioner Gordon," I said. "But I have to be going, my Dad's going to meet me at that cute new Dinner." I smiled at him and went to leave.

"Wait, that's three blocks from here." He said. "I can't let a little girl like you walk the streets of Gotham alone. Let me give you a ride." I smiled and did the only thing I could.

"Thanks." I said. I didn't want to accept a ride from him but how could I refuse? We were two steps from the door when I heard the unmistakable laughter of Gotham's most wanted. I bolted out the door for fear. Did he see me? I hoped not.

**Jim Gordon's POV:**

She ran out of the door so fast I couldn't stop her. I had wanted to ask her about her father when I drove her to the cafe, but I could worry about her later, she was probably frightened by Joker's laugh. Why was he here still?

"Commissioner," Said one of the new policemen. "We need you to oversee the prisoners transport to Arkham."

"Why is he still here?" I asked him walking to the transfer loading area. "I thought they'd taken him last night." The rookie looked at me.

"The heavy armor transport van was destroyed by Jonathan Crane last night Commissioner." I sighed and went to help them load the laughing madman onto the van. It was going to be a long day.

**Batman/ Bruce Wayne's POV:**

The girl that Gordon had searched last night was in a very odd situation right now. Seems Roxanne Anderson was living with a dead parent, Jack Napier. Apparently her mother died when she was seven and she was in the custody of this man who was recorded dead eight years ago. Gordon had wrote in his privet log that she had called him 'Commish' when they first met. I've only known one man to ever call him that. Could it be possible? I wouldn't know unless I followed her next time Joker escaped.

**Oh no! Will Bats figure out Roxie's secret or will he meet with a dead end? Review and find out next time! Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine and still going strong, HELL YEAH! Batman/ Bruce Wayne- Christian Bale, Robin/ Dick Grayson- Now this is a hard one try making Robin from Teen Titans real**, **Alfred-Michael Cain. And I still don't have a Harley Quinn.**

**And to Molly, there was a study in which people were 90% more likely to marry the person they dated in middle school or high school than meet someone new. Plus I'm 15 and currently studying psychology and I started that in sixth grade, when I was 12. Most people in Gotham city are poor and no she isn't in a privet school but in certain cases a student can take upper classes when still in a lower grade. There is a rule in her school that after seventh grade you can't skip because of a technicality. she's at the beginning of eighth. Besides Roxie doesn't want to skip, she has normal friends in her grade, she wants to keep her life as normal as possible. And if the Joker was to teach her all he knows... well he is. He gives her fighting lessons and teaches her some chemistry. And if you look at the comics and series, the comic nerds, love you guys, all say joker has an IQ of at **_**least **_**198 you just have to open your mind a bit.****And I didn't mean offence whan I said 'Get over it.' I was just kidding, I love that you analyze this story and you don't seem that old either. **

**So read and review! Enjoy.**

As I rode the bus to Two Face's hideout I thought of what had happened. I don't think my father could see me when he laughed. Anyway it sounded like the laugh he uses when he gets hit. I know it by heart because I have the same laugh. I wasn't worried that he saw me as much as he heard me. He always said he would turn me in one day, and it frightened me. I didn't want a life like his, and in a way I think he wants me to be happy but what makes me happy and what he _thinks _makes me happy are two different things. Very different.

"Hey cutie." I heard a slurred voice call after I got off the bus. I kept walking not encouraging the drunken man in the ally I had passed. He just fell back into the ally, mumbling. It was only about one so I text Two Face saying that I was going to go home. I didn't want to spend another night in a living room. I would just get my stuff and call Joey, Dad's oldest and most trusted goon, to drive me home. I called him after Harvey text back.

"Yeah I can pick you up." He said when I asked. "I'll be there in ten." I got to Two Face's and grabbed my stuff.

"Are you going home?" Asked Crane when I did. I nodded. "Good, you're an annoying little bitch."

"And you're an ass." I sweetly said walking out the door. Joey was waiting for me in one of my Dad's vans. "Hey Joey, thanks for picking me up." I said putting on my seatbelt.

"No problem kid." He replied driving through the crowded streets of Gotham. When we got home I went up to my room, guess I was staying home after all.

**Two months later, November 15**

I was in my room doing homework and listening to the news. Dad had escaped Arkham last night. He had escaped earlier but didn't come home, just shot up some important people and killed that Harleen Quinnzel's husband. At their wedding too. Anyway I was waiting for him to come home, like any time he was in Arkham, and just after I finished my English essay I heard the door slam open.

"Rocky!" I heard Dad's voice call. "I'm HOME!" I ran down the stairs.

"I missed you!" I said when I saw him. He gave me a small hug and pushed me aside.

"Rocky, I want you to meet Harley Quinn." He said as she walked in. It was Dr. Quinnzell. I started to laugh. He looked at me as if I was from Mars. "What?"

"I know her, we meet one night at the hospital and she drove me to Two Face's."

"Oh my god, Mr. J I did. I drove her home one night! How do you know her?" Her voice was higher than I remembered it and her hair was pulled into two tight pigtails. She was wearing a red and black Harlequin outfit with white face make-up like Dad's but more feminine and cleaner, and her lips were black not red. I could see the hat to her outfit in her hand, it was black on one side red on the other with white puffs on either end.

"This is my dirty little secret." He laughed seemingly not phased that we'd met before. "Roxanne Anderson-Naiper, meet your new step mother, Har-ley Quinn!" I laughed.

"Hello again Harley." I said as I shook her hand. "Welcome to the Mad House." She smiled at me. "Ooh can I show her around? Please?" I asked Dad. He nodded.

"You know where you can and can't go." He said simply and walked to the back to get out of the prison jumper he had on. Obviously he didn't have time to change after they escaped.

"Come on this way Harley!" I said leading her up the stairs. "This is my room, and down the hall is Dad's room. That's the hall bathroom." I showed her the large walk in shower. I showed her the whole house and the pool out back. I told her that the basement was Dad's lab and the attic was mine.

"Wow you have your own lab?" She said in awe.

"Well yeah, you don't live around the worlds smartest men and not learn anything." I told her. "Nigma taught me english and physics, Crane taught me psychology and chemistry (even thought he doesn't like me even he says I'm smart) Ivy taught me all about the ecosystem and plants. Dad taught me some things, I'm really far ahead in all of my classes." She smiled at me.

"I wonder why Puddin' hasn't mentioned you before." She said. I found the pet name ridiculous but I answered her regardless.

"Well, if you knew about me when you were sane wouldn't you have told everyone?" I looked at her with a grin on my face.

"Point proven." She said. "But I would nev...YIP!" She yelled as one of my father's stupider goons grabbed her ass. I acted instinctual as he laughed to the others who looked horrified. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed it into the floor, he roared in protest untill he saw me.

"I was just being nice to your friend." He said. Dad was behind me almost foaming at the mouth. I jumped off the guy and backed off.

"Thanks for holding this pervert for Daddy sweetie." He said licking his lips. The man spun around so quickly I thought his head was going to pop off.

"Boss honest I was just..." Dad silenced him with a blade. He ends the goons miserable existence in a sure swipe.

"Get this mess cleaned up." Dad orders the other goons as he herded me and Harley out.

"Sorry about that Harley, they'll know not to mess with you now at least." I told her after we got pushed into Dad's room. He told us to stay there and locked the door. "Hey well we're here you wanna see the hyena?"

"Hyena!?" Her eyes lit up. "Sure!" I led her to the room that held the cage for the female hyena.

"She's pregnant." I told an excited Harley. "It'll be a couple weeks now, and she'll have her pups."

"Aww they're gonna be so cute." She was getting close to the cage so I grabbed her arm.

"You don't want to get too close, her jaws could break your leg in no time." I warned her. Dad soon came back in and I left them to do what ever. I closed my eyes to the sound of my speakers blaring, blocking out the noise from my father's room.

**Three weeks later**

I was hanging out at Alex's new home. Paul and Robert were nice to him and I was grateful that they were so easy going with our relationship. I secretly wished that they were my parents. Dad and Harley were at it almost every night and it was starting to be a pain. And I couldn't just walk up and ask my dad to have sex quieter. That would be too weird.

"What's wrong babe?" Asked Alex. He was finally healed, it seemed to take so long.

"Nothing," I told him giving him a peck on the cheek. I got a text from Harley a minuet after.

'R She's having the PUPS! ~Harley' I jumped up.

"I got to go." I told Alex giving him another quick kiss. I ran past Rob. "Bye guys." I ran almost all the way home, which wasn't far since Alex moved. When I got there she was just giving birth to the last one. Two healthy male pups.

"They are so precious." Harley said her eyes sparkling. I thought they looked like goop.

"Sure Harls." Dad said. "Well they're all yours." She looked at him with actual tears in her eyes.

"Really Puddin'?" She whispered.

"That's what I said Harley." He told her walking out.

"Ooh I have to name them!" She exclaimed. "Let's see..." I left her to name her new pets alone. and went upstairs to take a nap.

_**Dream/flashback**_

_ I was in my room a week after Harley had moved in. She had the goons get some things from her old apartment for her to wear around the hideout and was putting them away in the dresser Dad had gotten for her._

_ "Need any help Harley?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled._

_ "Yeah, thank you." I set to work helping her fold shirts and then put them away. "You know you don't have too keep calling me Harley." I put up a hand to stop her._

_ "Harley I appreciate what your trying to do but I had a mom, and she was great, so thanks but no thanks." I looked at her and saw her nod._

_ "It's ok honey I get it." I smiled at her and continued folding, and for a moment I felt like we could have been a normal family._

**Sorry for skipping so much time but I wanted to get the story going towards the right direction. Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back again! Yay! It's in April 10****th**** just for your ease of reading. Read and review!**

So I was in my room, listening to my music too loud when I heard the scratching at my door. I opened it to the two hyena pups, Bud and Lou, that's what Harley decided to name them.

I've learned a lot about Harley in the past few months. Like how she can't have kids due to an accident when she was little. She's always watching the shows on TV where there's a big happy family and trying to make me and Dad do 'family' things. That's another thing, she found out how bad Dad's temper can be. She was doing stupid shit when Dad walked in and plopped down on the sofa. She then proceeded to sit on his lap and tell him that he had to start paying more attention to me. He shoved her to the floor and hit her right on the nose. Then he calmly walked up to his room. She bled for awhile but it wasn't broken. She cried for twenty minuets after he hit her and was asking me what she did wrong. I told her not to tell him how to do things.

Anyway Bud and Lou waddled into my room and ran around playing. I'd been thinking how weird it was that their mother was so out of season for pups. That's Gotham Zoo for you, not considering the health of the animals just the profits. The mother had died after the pups were weaned. It was kind of sad but they barely noticed because ever since they could see Harley has been caring for them. It's her way of having kids. She even calls them her babies.

I sat back down at my desk as I heard Harley calling for the pups. They couldn't scramble fast enough to get to her. I was about to close my door when I saw Dad sneak by. He was holding a water balloon full of what looked like oil. He put his finger up to his sacred lips. He snuck down the hall to the stairs where he dropped the balloon onto an unsuspecting Harley. I heard he yell and saw him run past my room laughing. I just closed my door and was grateful that he had some one else to play silly pranks on.

At our house, one April Fool's Day isn't enough so he stages an all out prank war month. It's really fun at first but then later in the month he gets real mean with his pranks. in about a week now he'll start the real pranks. I declared Switzerland this year and let him and Harley go at it. They had already messed with Batman on the seventh and he was really pissed. On the news it showed Dad talking into a hand held camera telling all of Gotham about Harley and how he'd put bombs in four busses and if they stopped they would blow up. He had got in a fight with Bats but he got away with only a few small cuts. I took care of them and Harley's cut up arm. The bombs did go off but they didn't explode, they were filled with confetti.

"J!" Yelled Harley down the hall. She was trying to open his door that had been locked. After a while she stomped down to my room. "Roxie can I use your bathroom? Puddin's locked our door." I nodded and she walked over to my bathroom to wash herself. After about forty minuets she came out in one of my robes.

"Dad went down stairs, your clear." I told her. She ran back to their room and slammed the door. When she came out she was all clean and dressed in her Harlequin outfit, make-up and all. apparently she had plans with Dad to go out and wreak havoc but that never got done. At that moment the windows were crashing in and S.W.A.T. team men were pointing guns at us and telling us to freeze. I could hear my Dad laughing at the men down stairs. Harley wasn't cooperating with the men and they tackled her.

I felt myself slipped into cuffs and led out to a S.W.A.T. van I was driven to the MCU. I didn't see Harley or Dad untill we were all shoved into cells after being searched fully. They took the blade Dad gave me for my birthday. Dad was in one cell while Harley was stuck in one opposite. I was next to her in another. I didn't say anything to anyone even when the offered me a soda and chips. Dad was yelling from his cell that he wanted a phone call. Harley was yelling about police brutality. Soon a firmer face was in front of me.

"Hello Comishaner Gordon." I said as he walked in my cell.

"Don't be too hard on my little girl Commish." Dad said as I was walked passed him, still handcuffed, to the interrogation room.

"Miss. Anderson," Started Gordon. "I really would like to know what you were doing with a homicidal maniac this morning." His eyes pierced into my soul. We both knew the answer to his question.

"You heard him," I said slowly looking at my cuffed hands. "I'm his little girl."

"Miss. Anderson, I know for a fact that the Joker had a vasectomy..." I cut him off  
"Eight years ago, I'm thirteen." I said. "You knew that day I was here with Alex." I looked up at him.

"You know, of course, we have to run some test." He said taking off his glasses. "And I want to ask you some questions."

"No." I didn't yell or say it with force I just said it.

"What do you mean 'no'?" He asked me.

"I can't tell you what you're going to ask me about." I looked at my hands again and thought about how easily I could get out of them, I didn't though I just asked. "Can you take these off, they kind of hurt?" He did and I rubbed the red mark they left behind. "You can ask your questions but I can't answer them."

"We can protect you if your afraid Joker will hurt you." He told me. I laughed dryly.

"No I'm not afraid he'll hurt me," I said. "I do have morals and ratting out my father isn't on the list, he's family." Gordon frowned at me.

"He's sick and we can help him, but not if you don't help us." He told me.

"Ask away, I'll answer if I can." I said in a low tone.

"What's Joker's real name?" He asked first.

"Can't tell you."

"How did he get his scars?"

"I don't think he even knows."

"How long have you lived with him?"

"Seine my mom died, so six years."

"Is Joker the man who signed your birth certificate?"

"No that was a friend of my moms, she was with him at the time I was born."

"Do you help Joker do any thing illegal?"

"No he says I might mess it up." I lied about this but what would it hurt.

"Does he... abuse you?"

"I get punished when I deserve it if that's what you mean."

"Just one more, how old is Joker?"

"I don't know, old enough to be my dad." He got up after sitting in silence for a moment and put the cuffs back on my hands.

"I have to put these back on you now and your going to be put back in your cell untill we can figure out what to do with you." He slipped them on in front of me and led me back to the cell. Dad was sitting in his laughing and Harley was pouting. I looked straight at my father after Gordon had left.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know." He smiled at me.

"Yes I know." He said in a way that I knew ment shut-up-right-now-if-you-want-to-keep-all-your-teeth. I just sat there and stewed in my own mixed-up feelings. Soon I heard a scream from Harley.

"THE BABIES!" She bolted upright from laying. "Mr. J what about the babies, what are they gonna do to them?"

"They'll probably send them back to the zoo." She almost totally freaked out at this.

"OH NO THEY WON'T!" She yelled. The guard that was in the room tried to calm her down. Big mistake.

"Calm down Dr. Quinzell." He got too close to her cell and she grabbed him and cracked his head against the bars, knocking him out. Other guards ran in and pulled his body away before she could do any real damage. They were all trying, in vain, to get her to calm down when Gordon came back to get me. I looked at Dad and he nodded. Like 'Go with him now I'll see you later.'

He walked me out to a room much like the waiting room Paul and Rob were in when they got Alex. I was soon cuffed by one hand to a chair. He told me I was going to be sent to the hospital for a full exam then back there.

"He'll come get me." I told him as he sat in an adjacent chair.

"Is that a threat?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No it's just a fact." I looked at the posters of abused women and children untill the officer came to take me to the hospital.

"I'll ride with you there and be waiting for you to get done ok?" I nodded as the other officer glared at me. I slowly worked the cuffs as we rode to Gotham Memorial. When we got there I handed them to Gordon.

"You need better ones." I told him. He stared at me for a moment before taking me inside.

"I called Margret." He told the receptionist. She motioned him to a room and I followed. A doctor was waiting for me, she was waiting by a table that she told me to get on. I got on and she checked me over and did the doctor thing, you know 'Say Ah'. After that she took some blood, 'for the DNA test.'

"She's healthy besides a few scars." She told Gordon when she was done. He smiled and thanked her. Then led me out to the waiting room where the other officer was still waiting.

"Come on then, we'll go back." He said to me. I simply nodded and followed him to the unmarked car. I got in the back and the other officer drove back to the MCU. It was dark when we finally got back. Someone had phoned Gordon when we were driving to tell him that my dad was still there.

"I want to talk to my dad." I told him when we got there.

"I can't let you speak with him untill he is proven your father." He told me.

"Bullshit, you let Batman beat him up once." I said crossly. He almost fell of his seat.

"What?" He said.

"Yeah Dad told me, you let Bats in to interrogate him and he beat the shit out of my dad."

"That was different, Joker was going to kill two innocent people."

"Yeah I know, Two Face and Rachel Dawes. I do live in Gotham."

"Fine, you may talk to him for a few minuets while he's in his cell" He said slowly. I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said nicely. He walked me to the door of the cell room.

"You have to have these on." He told me showing me a pair of cuffs. "And you have to stay at least five feet from his cell, ok?" I nodded as he put the cuffs back on.

"Hi Rocky!" Dad said. "Did you have fun?" He was in a straight jacket which he could get out of easily and sitting on a chair. There was a chair out side his cell in the middle of the room that I sat in. Harley's cell was empty.

"Yeah I had fun Dad, I had fun getting arrested." I snapped back. "I'm going to be sent to some home now."

"I know, I'll come get you." He said laughing. "Then we can have some real family fun."

"Fat chance." I said. "Anyway I just wanted to say 'see ya later'."

"Yeah Rocky," He said slipping out of the jacket. "Bye!" He waved as guards came in and dragged him off and I was left alone in the room. Soon Gordon came in and led me out to the waiting room once more, but this time someone was waiting for me.

"Alex!" I said running and giving him a hug, one again slipping out of the cuffs. He was there with Paul and Rob. "What are you doing here?"

"The Commishner called me and told me what happened. I convinced Paul to come get you." He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. "I am so sorry." Then he pulled back and Gordon spoke.

"I'm signing you off to them because you have no other living relatives." Gordon told me. I hugged Alex again. "On the condition that you'll be coming back here on Saturdays to see our psychiatrist." I nodded.

"When can I have my stuff back?" I asked him.

"Your belongings are at the front desk, you can pick them up when you leave." He told me.

"Even the blade? It's special." I explained.

"Even the blade though I advise you not to flaunt it, and you aren't allowed to go to school untill you see the psychiatrist." He said.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"I'll send an officer tomorrow to pick you up and bring you here to see our doctor." He said. "You can go now." Paul ushered us to the front desk where I collected my things and we went out to their car. I fell asleep on the way to their house.

**Done for now, I'll see y'all later :D bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again! Read it and review! Enjoy.**

I woke up the next day on Alex's bed. I looked around at his clock, 9:35 am. It was Saturday so he was here some where. I got up and looked around for him. He was in the kitchen making eggs and burning them.

"Alex, what are you trying to do?" I said. "Burn down the building." I took the pan from him and dump the eggs into his garbage disposal.

"I was trying to make eggs." He said sheepishly. "I guess I can't cook." I put the pan in the sink and grabbed another. I quickly had four more eggs going. When they were done we sat and ate. The police officer soon came and told me to come with her. She was nice but I could hear the restraint in her voice. She was afraid of me. The shrink wasn't educated for children, she was educated for depressed cops. Gordon introduced me to her, Dr. Alicia Martin.

"This is the doctor that will evaluate your mental health." He told me after I shook her hand. She reminded me of Crane. She was cold and acted as if she hated everyone, but she would smile in a really sarcastic way. She asked me about my school and my grades. After she asked me a bunch of easy human mind 101 questions she told Gordon I was perfectly fine, but I should stay home for a few weeks, to be sure. Gordon asked me to help him search my house.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I know that Joker has probably hidden traps around the house incase we found him." He replied.

"Fine, as long as I can get my stuff." He hesitated before nodding.

We got there in a short amount of time. The car had tinted windows so the news reporters wouldn't see me. Apparently Gordon and Bats didn't want my face plastered all over the news. The car was pulled right up to my front door.

"I'm going to get out here and they'll take you around back, just get out of the car and run to the door." I nodded and he got out and walked calmly to my front door. The reporters snapped pictures of him as the car pulled around back. I ran inside and up to Gordon.

"Well, welcome to my home." I said to him. "Where do we start?"

"We start in this room and continue out." He said nodding to the whole living room. "All you have to do is tell us where the traps are."

"Their not traps just pranks, mostly on Harley." I told him. "They're having a prank war, well were." I looked around. "Here is a water balloon shooter, they're full of, um, i'm not sure but it's probably sticky and will knock you out." They carefully disarm the slingshot like thing but a boxing glove comes out and hits one of them.

"Men, be careful!" I run into the bathroom and grab the first aid kit.

"Here let me help." The man doesn't want me to help, I can see it in his eyes but I just pulled up his shirt. He had a big bruise forming and I could see he had a broken rib. I wrapped his chest with an ace bandage and told him to go see a doctor.

"How did you know what to do?" Asked Gordon.

"My dad does come home after fighting Batman once in awhile." I tell him "I patch him up all the time. Who else is going to, he can't go to a hospital." I walk into the kitchen. We cover the whole house besides Dad's workshop where I refused to go. Finally we get to my room.

"This one is yours?" He asks me. My room is messed up and smells like hyena.

"Bud, Lou. God, you guys were in here the whole time?" I looked under my bed to see the hyenas sleeping, both curled up next to each other. I pulled them out carefully and hold them in my arms. "Aww you two are so soft and sweet." Gordon looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you snuggling two hyenas?" He asked me. I nod.

"Remember when my father was in the zoo, well he stole a pregnant hyena and she had Bud and Lou." I held up the sleeping pups and they woke up. At once they were licking my face and squirming, happy to see me.

"Wow." Was all Gordon could muster. "You know they have to go back to the zoo. You can't keep two hyenas, no matter how cute." I looked at the pups that I put on my bed, they were play fighting. A game that would teach them to hunt when they grew up.

"Harley will kill to get them back after they get out." I told him.

"How do you know they'll get out?" Gordon asked me.

"He always does." I said simply. I collected my stuff as Gordon called the zoo. They said they would pick them up in twenty minuets. I packed all of my clothes, my Ipod, my laptop, my shoes, my flash drive, my make-up, some tampons, and my phone.

"Is that all you'll need?" Gordon asked sarcastically. I had packed pretty much every thing except my bed and desk.

"Yep." I picked up Bud and Lou and carried them out to the living room. Men were leaving, they would take all my stuff tomorrow. I sat on my couch and pet the two pups in my lap untill the zoo keeper came and took them away. Gordon helped me load my duffel bag into the trunk of the car and I jumped in.

"I'm going to get in another car so the reporters will follow me and you'll go home." Gordon told me. "Officer Martin will take you straight home, and later I'll call Paul to see when you get there." Martin took me home. I went to Alex's room and dumped my stuff.

"What's all this little girl?" Alex said in mock anger.

"Well I thought I was staying here so I got my stuff." I said with a pout.

"Well maybe you can stay, if you make me a sandwich." He told me with a grin.

"Well..." I said pretending to think. "Ok!" I ran to the kitchen with Alex following me. He watched as I made him a pb&j. I cut it and put it on a plate.

"Well, it's not the best but it will do." He said as he took a bite. I laughed as we went back into the livingroom. I stole the other half of the sandwich and sat down. We both ate the food and talked, not about my dad or Gotham or what would happen now. We talked about the shows on TV and how weird their problems were, like having two girlfriends or a random kid.

We spent hours just cuddling before Alex decided to go to bed. I told him I'd sleep in the guest bedroom. He offered his room but I told him no. He soon went to bed and left me to ponder my day. It was an odd one even by my standards. And this is from a girl who had to stitch up her father's bleeding arm on the livingroom carpet. I just sat thinking, not paying attention to anything when I heard a faint foot step from behind me. I whipped around to see a figure standing in front of the open kitchen window.

"Batman, wow your taller than I thought." I said to the man clad in black.

"Your his daughter." He says more statement than question.

"What's wrong with your voice, are you a recovering smoker?" I said sounding braver than I felt. This was the man who beat the crime of Gotham so silly that they gave in to Dad.

"You need to tell me the answers to the questions Gordon asked you." He said ignoring my question.

"Nope, Daddy would be disappointed if I told you, not to mention furious, and you are a fluffy bunny compared to him sweetie." I smiled at his poker face. He took a step towards me, I reacted totally on my training. I attacked, swiftly and defensively. A kick to the middle of his chest sent him back a little. He regained his balance and I swear I saw a smile on his lips but if I did it was gone in a moment.

"I'll keep an eye on you, Roxanne." He said as he threw a small pack at me. I caught it and when I looked back up at him he was gone. I wondered if he did that to everyone.

**Done for now, and this chapter is pure hyper because my meds ran out so just be happy no Dr. Seuss was in here. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey chapter 12, really nice right, thanks for all of your guys support! Read it and review to it. Enjoy.**

I wanted to chase him down and ask how they found my house but I knew he'd be gone. I opened the small package he threw at me. It was a cell phone and a note.

'This is for if you decide you want to tell me the truth. I'll be checking up on you regularly. ~Batman' I opened the phone and looked at the contacts. Batman, Robin, and Oracal were the only ones. The phone was programed to call only these three numbers. I wasn't going to call them but it never hurt to have them, just not with me. I put the phone in the loose floor board that was near the wall. I could get to it if I wanted.

I went to bed in the guest room.

I woke to the sounds of Gotham. Cars honking, people talking, yelling, the normal sounds. I got up and picked out a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tee-shirt with a broken heart on it. Alex was sitting at the kichen table when I got out there. I was pulling my hair into my usual ponytail when he passed me a bowl of Co-Co Puffs.

"I figured sense I can't cook I could give you these." He said with a boyish smile, his baby blue eyes sparkling in a way only his could. I picked up a spoon as he grabbed another bowl and we ate. It was a nice beginning to a day, It wasn't raining but there was a thick cloud cover.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Well, Rob dragged Paul shopping and they won't be back for hours." He said. "I figured we could go to the park."

"Sure, I'll grab my jacket and we can go." I said smiling. I love to go to the park. As we walked to the small one near Wayne Tower I had the feeling of being wached.

**Joker's POV**

I was in my old cell. The doctors haven't come to see me yet. Guess me having a kid is more than their little brains could handle. Speaking of my kid, I wonder what Gordon is gonna do with her. Maybe they'll do experiments on her, that would be... hilarous. But no, he might just put her in here with me. I could show her all Daddy's friends and secret weapon spots. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

**Robin's POV**

Bruce told me to trail the girl today because he had things to do. He said her name was Roxanne Anderson. Anyway I looked on as she walked out of the building, this was the first time I accually would see her but Bruce described her to me. She turned to say something to the boy next to her. As I saw her face disbelief set in. Here was a beautiful girl with no resemblance to Joker and she was his daughter. I sent a picture of her to Bruce quick and he confirmed that it was her. I followed them staying on the roof tops and out of sight.

**Roxie's POV**

We got there in a few minuets. It was a new park, Bruce Wayne built it about a year ago. He said he wanted a greener view.

"Come on, let's sit over there by the oak tree." I said to Alex. "It's nice over there." We sat and talked about nothing. I was just happy I wasn't at Arkham. We went home around noon to get something to eat. Alex said he had a headach and went in to lay down. I turned the TV on to one of the reality programs that Harley likes and grabbed a book. I don't like the quiet when I read, I find it easier to concentrate when it's noisy.

I quickly lost intrest in the book, it had an over used theme of two people falling in love. The kind that starts with both the people being hurt and thinking they'll never love again. Then they meet and bang they're in love but they won't admit it. In the end the live happily together after the guy beats up her ex. I got it from Harley, she loves them for some reason. She has a bunch just like it.

It was a boring day after all the excitment of the past few days. Around two I cooked some Ramen noodles. Chicken flavor, my favriot. I have to eat a lot in one day, the extreamly fast matabolism I inherited from my father demands lots and lots of calories. At least I heal fast when I get hurt. Takes me half the time of a normal person. It's a nice thing to have around Dad, he can get a little violent at times. Well I ate my noodles with some chopsticks I got from a cheesy chineese restraunt. I also grabbed a box of saltines, I love the taste.

I sat in the living room slurping my noodles and waching the TV. I soon got tired of the shows and looked out one of the windows. Much to my surprise I saw Robin on a building across the street. He ducked when I saw him but it was too late. I decided to call him on the phone Batman gave me. I got it from the floor and pushed the buttons to call. It rang twice before he answered.

"Yes Roxanne." I heard him say.

"You want some ice cream?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of can't..." He started.

"We have chocolate." I said in sing song voice. "Plus you could wach me better."

"Fine." He agreed. "But only to wach you better." I got two bowls down as he swung in the window.

"Now that's better." I tell him. "Which flavor?" He chooses chocolate and I get french vanilla. "So, B-Man told you to 'keep an eye on me' huh?" He nodded causiously, acceptable because of who we both were. He waved his wrist over the bowl and I heard a beep. He grabbed the spoon and took a bite.

"Thank you." He said after a moment.

"Well I'm not a bad guy no matter what my Dad does." I told him seriously. "No matter what people say, got it bird brain." He looks at me a moment and I stare at him. He looks oddly firmiler, like a friend I used to know. I loose the thought soon as he finishes his ice cream and gets up.

"Bye clown girl." He's gone in a flash leaving me steaming mad. I'm not a clown!

"Who was that?" Askes a voice from behind me. I spin around to see Alex. He has some pain killers in one hand, a glass of water in the other.

"It was Robin." I told him. "I gave him ice cream."

"Let me get this strait," He said. "You gave your Dad's mortal enimy's sidekick ice cream?"

"Yep, and their kinda like frienimes." I said sweetly. He laughs and sits on the couch. I sit with him and settle comfortably into his arms.

**Robin's POV**

She was cuddling with the boy, Alex. They were in a relationship apparently. She was an odd case, a normal teenage girl with Joker as her dad. Life must be hard for her, and now that Joker knew their secret was out, Life was just going to get harder.

**That's all I got for now, I hope you guys had a nice spring break. Bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it, and don't forget to read my other story 'Gotham's New Girl' It has a lot of relavance to this one. Bold text is either the end or Scarecrow. Enjoy.**

It's been about two months since the S.W.A.T teams found me out. I go to Arkham every Saturday now for "Family Counseling." It's just me, Dad, and Harley in a room with Dr. Johnson. Dad and Harley make fun of him and I laugh at their jokes. Then for the last ten minuets they take Dad and Harley to their cells and Dr. Johnson asks me about Dad. I don't ever tell him anything. Why would I? Then I'm escorted back home by an officer. Every Saturday. Some times Dad and Harley switch it up and pretend to be concerned parents or doctor and patient.

About two weeks ago a reporter got pictures of me going in and out of Arkham so now that little bubble of protection Gordon and Bats had around me is gone. On the news they debate whether to console or condemn me. Gordon had to call a press conference where he told the news stations that he could and would not send me to Arkham. I think his words were "I can not send a child who has done nothing wrong to Arkham Asylum just because of who her father is." Yeah the tests came back, I'm Joker's kid. Not like I never knew that. I mean other than having his eyes I have the same laugh, I have a high IQ like his, and I like the same foods as him.

The school sends a tutor to my house, which is now Alex's apartment. She gave me the regents test last week, I passed with flying colors and next year I can take senior classes if I want. I still have to be in school untill my real senior year though. I've gotten a lot of mail lately. 47 death threat letters, 24 hate letters, 13 love letters, 4 packages (Gordon took those, they had bombs in them) and 6 interview requests. Oh 1 letter from Harley. She wanted brownies when she got home. Seems like Gotham thinks they have a villain in the making. They're really afraid of a mini Joker running around.

Anyway, It was Saturday again, time for counseling. Officer Martin would be taking me today. What fun, right more like a waste of my time.

"Hi Roxanne, time to go." Says Martin as I answer the door.

"Yeah I am, let's go get it over with." I get in the front of her cop car. It's a ten minuet drive and near the gates is a sign 'Don't pick up hitch hikers they may be escaping patients.' Well duh!

"I'll be out here when your done ok?" I nod and get out. At the front desk I have to empty my pockets and go through a metal detector. After all possibly lethal objects are gone a doctor comes out. It's not Dr. Johnson though.

"Hello, I am Dr. Hugo Strange." I shook his out stretched hand.

"I'm Roxanne." I stated.

"Yes well I will be your family doctor today because of Dr. Johnson's unfortunate luck." He said.

"What happened?" I ask.

"A car accident." Dr. Strange told me.

"Too bad." I said with no emotion. Didn't really like him anyway.

"This way." He turned down the hall. To the Rouge's Gallery, at least that's what they call the hall where they keep all the 'extremely violent' cases. We get to the office and go in. Dad and Harley aren't there yet.

"Where are they?" I asked him. "This is 'family' counseling right?"

"Yes but I wanted to talk to you alone before the session." He said to me. "I wanted to know how you felt about having your own sessions here on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Absolutely not," I told him. "Why would I come here two extra days a week? This place sucks, no offence."

"I understand," He pushes a button on the wall. "Go ahead and bring them in Bolton." Lyle Bolton, the head security guard here at Arkham now. He was reinstated a while ago.

"Hi Roxie!" Harley chimed as she was brought in. She was sat down on the sofa. Dad is next and put down on a chair. I noticed the black eye and split lip he had.

"How are ya Rocky?" He asked me smiling.

"Great Dad." I told him. "Just peaches."

"What are you doin' here Dr. Strange?" Harley asked the Doctor. "I though you were too important for us."

"No Miss. Quinzell, I'm just here for a few weeks while your doctor recovers." He stated flipping open his book.

"It's Quinn." She told him.

"Yes, sure." He scribbles something down on his pad. I see it. 'Dr. Strange, patients 4479, Joker. 4492, Harleen Quinzell. Outside patient, Roxanne Anderson.' Nice. The hour didn't go by. About twenty minuets in Dr. Strange had to leave. Bolton came in and got Dad. Then he came to get Harley. I was escorted out to the lobby by him last. Passing all the cells I could see people I knew. Ivy, Bane, Nigma, and Hatter were in Arkham. Nobody was injury free, not even Ivy. If I see one more bruise on anyone I'll go Rouge myself and beat the shit out of Bolton.

"Have a nice day Mr. Bolton." I said when we got outside. Martin's car was waiting for me outside. "I'm here we can go." I said getting in. I looked into the drivers seat to see someone weird. "Crane, you just get out."

** "Yes we did, little R."** Said a creepy voice.

"Oh it's you Crow, that Bolten is really messing people up huh?" I asked as he pulled away from Arkham. I should have known, he doesn't look so cold when Crow takes over. I like Crow better too.

**"Yeah that fearful speck did a number to Crane." **He told me** "Fourtanatly he forgot to give us our meds a few days ago and we got out."**

"Bolton didn't even notice." I told him. "How did you manage that?"

**"One of the guards forgot to punch in this morning." **He said with an evil grin. **"Now he's covered in my sheets."**

"Nice one." I told him. "Um Crow where are we going?"

**"Your **_**father**_** asked us to take you to see something he was having made for your birthday." **Crow told me. **"Louis has it."**

"Cool." I told him. And that's Loo-ee-s not lu-is. Louis makes the custom made clothing for all the rouges. He's another part of the big ol' family. When we got to Louis' shop Crow waited in the car, Louis had rules, like 'only enter the shop if you have a purpose to be there' and all that mysterious stuff. He's nice though. I knocked at the shop door and waited.

"Hello Roxanne, come in." Louis said opening the door. "I've been waiting for you." I walked in and he led me to the back room. "It's all finished and ready for use." He told me. I looked at what he was talking about. It was a suit just like Dad's but more famine. The coat was shorter, and the pants were considerably tighter. The little shirt was custom fit, Louis knows my sizes he has made clothing for me before. All of it would fit me perfect.

"Wow." Was all I could muster. "If he really thinks I'll wear that, no offence but it's more of his style." I added the last part at a look from Louis.

"Just go try it on young lady." He said shooing me to the dressing room. I tried it on for Louis.

"I look ridiculous." I told him through the door. I stayed in there for awhile because Louis stole my clothes.

** "Come out and show us."** Crow said through the door after about five minuets.

"Oh hell no now I'm defiantly not coming out, at all." I said defiantly.

** "Come out Little R, now." **He said impatiently.

"Promise you won't laugh." I insisted.

**"Fine."** He agreed. **"Now out."** I stepped out from the dressing room into the light.

"Happy?" I asked irritated.

** "Yes, you look great."** Crow told me. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

"Hm, I think I'll fix it some more." Louis said. "I'll call you to come back." He gave me back my clothes and I got dressed.

**"Come on let's get going." **Crow said. **"We need to get a new car."  
Well that's it for this chapter, Review Please! Bye 'til next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Another instalment of your favriot story! I hope you guy's like this, more feedback would turn that hope into a know. P.S. Amber, Robin's Dick this time, Tim's already died but you'll learn the details later. Enjoy.**

**Robin's POV**

"I was only gone untill the end of her session Bruce," I told the billionaire. "She was gone when I got back."

"Well your absence cost an officer her life." He replied putting on his suit. "I have to go find them all now, you go watch her and don't leave, at all!" I ran to get into my suit then went to stake out Roxanne again. I felt like crap about the officer but I had a duty to the living. And now Bruce was angry with me for something I couldn't prevent. What a week.

**Roxie's POV**

"I don't want it. I hope Louis ruins it like Harley's first one." I told Alex. "My dad want's me to be just like him, and he will stop only when I'm totally insane."

"Well I won't let you go insane." He said as he cuddled into my neck.

"Separate you two." I heard from behind.

"Aw Rob, do we have too?" I said playfully pulling away from Alex. I was sad to lose his warmth in the cold weather.

"Yes." He replied just as playful going back into the kitchen.

"I'm bored." Alex said sitting up. "Turn on the TV." I did and it was Gotham Tonight.

"And it appears we have some bad news," The anchor man said. The terrorist Joker was reported missing from Arkham along with former Dr. Harleen Quinnzel, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Harvey Two Face, and The Mad Hatter. they escaped late last night After earlier in the day Scarecrow, also a former doctor..."

"Well, I'm leaving now." I said getting up. I heard cries of protests from the rest of the occupants of the apartment.

"You're not leaving." Said a grumbly voice behind me.

"Try to stop me bitch." I said back. I continued on my path to grab my things.

"Roxanne." He warned.

"Don't Bats, he'll just find me and drag me back." I told him. "Now go back to the cave you crawled out of and leave me alone!" I turned at the last word and he was gone. I just went back to getting my bag ready. I slipped my shirt off and put a new one on. As I did a small tracker beeped. Asshole tried to bug me.

"Roxie, we won't let you leave." Paul says as I leave the room. I turn on him.

"You won't let me?" I asked. "I am considered a lethal weapon, I know almost all forms of martial Arts, and I could kill you without thinking twice. Don't say you won't let me." I walked out before Alex could change my mind. He chased me but I went out the fire escape. I didn't look back, even when he screamed my name into the night.

I went nowhere for about thirty minuets untill I noticed the sun setting. A bad time to be alone in Gotham. I hurried to get where I was going but I wasn't quick enough.

"Hey cutie." I heard, it was the drunk man from before. This time he was sober. "What's a little girl like you doing out here all alone?"

"Looking for someone to gut, go home ass." I said walking faster. He laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," I grabbed his arm and pulled him around so he was in front of me. I pulled my hunting knife out and stuck it at the top of his neck.

"Go. Home." I released him after giving the knife a hard flick, cutting his neck slightly. He scrambled up.

"Bitch." He called after me as I walked down the street. God, seven million people in Gotham and I have to meet all the idiots. I ended up at the mouth of the sewer system, right around where Killer Croc lives.

"Waylon!" I yelled into the pipe. "Get your ass out here Jones!" A really bad move for most people, right? Still not a good move for me. I wait untill I hear his foot steps, then I yell again. "Batman says that you're too stupid to do any real bad things, and that you couldn't even rob a convenience store." I then hid behind some pipes as he burst out looking around. He charged away to find the person who dared to yell that at him. I waited about five minuets then called my dad from a payphone.

"Dad, I'm at the intersection of Restoration Ave. and Boston St. come pick me up." I told him.

"I'll be there in five." He answered. He got there in two driving a maroon van.

"How are you sweetheart?" He asked as I got in.

"Peachey Dad." I replied. I was gonna miss my old life. Now I didn't even have Alex.

"Hi honey!" Harley said as I got to the new hideout. "I missed you." She pulled me into a quick hug and ran off to do Harley stuff.

**That's all I got. Sorry for being so long, I got writers block. And now a message: Readers, I want some ideas on what's gonna happen next. And all who answer (in a PM please) will be given credit. I just wanna know your opinion, if I do use your Idea though I will also write a small poem on how awesome you are. Peace... Roxie out Y'all!**


End file.
